1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse containers and more particularly to a jumbo size recessed refuse container.
Garbage cans or refuse containers, even with lids in place, placed adjacent a curb for pickup and emptying are subject to being overturned by the wind or animals and the garbage or trash is strewn over the landscape.
This invention eliminates such unsightly and unsanitary results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to recess a housing or shell into the surface of the earth for surrounding all or the major portion of a container with its lid adjacent the surface of the earth, however, this has the disadvantage of necessitating manually lifting a filled container out of the recess in order to properly dispose of the refuse therein. It is also known to employ a manually operated lever arrangement to lift or at least partially lift the container out of its well. However, such devices have not come into general use principally for the reason, it is believed, they have not been too successful in operation and maintenance.
This invention provides a relatively large container capable of receiving a quantity of refuse equal to several home owner refuse containers of conventional dimensions. Further, this container is recessed into the surface of the earth and includes horizontal lifting tubes projecting above the surface of the earth to be received by a mobile power operated refuse collecting unit for lifting the container, emptying and returning it to its position in its surrounding well.